


Witch Tony

by XxWanderlustxX



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Witch Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/pseuds/XxWanderlustxX
Summary: Tony Stark but like, magic
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Witch Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbehavingvigilante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [misbehavingvigilante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1\. Ava
> 
> 2\. Short Prompts:  
> a. Someone is transgender or gender nonconforming  
> b. Someone is on the asexual or aromantic spectrum  
> c. Someone is a magic user or a witch 
> 
> 3\. Long Prompts:  
> a. A rule 63 AU in which someone gets their sex changed via *insert reason here* and how this DOESN'T impact their gender and the resulting gender dysphoria. For reference, Gender - how someone identifies as, and sex - the parts of a body someone has.  
> b. A Video Game AU like literally pick a game you like and write an AU because we need more. Bonus points if you pick an indie game.  
> c. A Scooby Doo AU use AvAc for ages/less trauma but still through mcu lense. I really like the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated show myself but any interpretation will do. Just have some scooby doo levels of spoop, and mysteries and you're good. 
> 
> 4\. DNWs: Explicit sexual content, MCD, Unhappy Ending, Cheating, ABO fanworks in which heats/ruts come up OR when characters refer to each other by dynamic, non sexual bdsm, any animal death whatsoever, graphic depictions of childbirth or pregnancy, zombies, canon compliant fics after The Avengers Movie (2012). 
> 
> 5\. non ao3 treats - @ me on discord with a string of emojis, vegan recipes, showing me pictures of your companion animals.


End file.
